Lezione 07
=Lezione 07 Inventory Management= Definizione di magazzino Il magazzino è rappresentato da tutti i materiali, semilavorati e prodotti finiti necessari per permettere all’azienda di funzionare, sia dando supporto alle vendite, sia permettendo alla produzione di avere gli input necessari al processo. Praticamente tutte le tipologie di business necessitano di magazzino e questo può rappresentare anche una parte consistente del capitale investito. Solitamente si parla di una percentuale variabile tra il 20% e il 60% dell’intero investimento, a seconda del tipo di industry cui si fa riferimento. Situazioni particolari come ad esempio Engeneer to Order, non sono vincolate dalla presenza di un magazzino, infatti il delivery laed time che i clienti sono disposti ad aspettare è sufficientemente lungo da coprire l’approvvigionamento di tutti i componenti. Quando le scorte sono vendute, il loro valore viene convertito in denaro, che alimenta il flusso di cassa in entrata e permette di calcolare il ritorno dell’investimento. C’è però sempre un costo associato a ciascuna scorta, questo costo andrà ad aumentare i costi operativi e a diminuire il profitto. Per questo motivo è essenziale, da un lato mantenere scorte a magazzino sufficienti per soddisfare tutti gli obiettivi aziendali, dall’altro si deve tentare di tenere il costo il più basso possibile, così da aumentare il profitto. In quest’ottica l’attività di gestione del magazzino (Inventory Management) è essenziale perché ha proprio lo scopo di valutare il trade off che si genere tra costi e benefici nel mantenere materiale a scorta. La funzione di Inventory Management è responsabile della pianificazione delle scorte a partire dalle materie prime fino ai prodotti finii Ruoli ed obiettivi dell’inventory management Decisioni di Inventory Management sono prese a tutti i livelli del modello di pianificazione e fanno parte integrante di esso. Quando durante il Sales and Operation Planning si operano scelte strategiche di capacità implicitamente se ne fanno anche di inventory management. Ad esempio una politica Chase genera un livello di magazzino molto basso, in virtù dei frequenti cambi nel di capacità, questo è sicuramente vantaggioso quando i costi di magazzino sono relativamente elevati rispetto a quelli di modifica della capacità. Al contrario una strategia Level è vantaggiosa nel caso opposto cioè quando i costi legati alla capacità sono grandi rispetto a quelli di magazzino. Quindi fermo restando il livello di servizio che si sceglie di offrire ai propri clienti adottare una strategia rispetto ad un'altra è a tutti gli effetti una scelta di Inventory management. Aumentando il livello di dettaglio troviamo il Master Production Schedule e l’MRP, dove si sviluppa il priority plan in virtù delle politiche di lot sizing e della frequenza di produzione/approvvigionamento che rappresentano il miglior trade off tra costi di magazzino e costi di produzione. In questo contesto si inserisce la necessità di valutare i vantaggi e gli svantaggi nel gestire un determinato livello di scorte, raggiungendo il giusto equilibrio. Inventory management aggregato e di dettaglio I diversi processi del modello di pianificazione e controllo richiedono decisioni di Inventory management differenti a seconda della tipologia di articoli gestita. Durante il business planning ed il Sales and Operation Planning si valuta il trade off costi-benefici solo per valori aggregati. Più in basso nel modello si dovranno invece dettagliare queste decisioni ad esempio definendo la politica di gestione in termini di lot sizing e periodo di riapprovvigionamento. Per questo motivo solitamente la funzione di gestione delle scorte è suddivisa in due macroattività: Inventory Management aggregato: a questo livello di dettaglio si considerano tutti gli impatti e le implicazioni che le scorte hanno sull’azienda. In base alla loro classificazione e alla loro funzione, con un orientamento principalmente finanziario e fiscale. Lo scopo è quello di valutare il trade off tra i costi ed i benefici che si hanno nel gestire determinati livelli di magazzino. Gli obiettivi principali dell’Inventory Management Aggregato sono: {C}· supportare la strategia aziendale e le operations, {C}· assicurare che gli investimenti in Inventory siano in linea con gli obiettivi finanziari, {C}· bilanciare i conflitti che si generano tra: {C}o scelte di customer service, {C}o efficienza delle operations, {C}o dimensione degli investimenti in scorte. Per raggiungere questi obiettivi è necessario: {C}· classificare le scorte in base al flusso di materiali che si genera durante il processo di produzione. A questo livello di dettaglio non vengono considerati i singoli prodotti o componenti, ma ci si basa su classi di articoli aggregati così da rendere più facile il processo decisionale; {C}· disaccoppiare la domanda e la fornitura. Nella maggior parte delle situazioni la domanda non è tale da giustificare l’adozione di una linea dedicata che produce i beni allo stesso ritmo con cui sono richiesti. I prodotti vengono quindi realizzati in lotti su macchine condivise e per lavorare in modo stabile è necessario introdurre un buffer tra: {C}o domanda dei clienti e prodotti finiti realizzati, {C}o prodotti finiti e componenti disponibili, {C}o richieste di un centro di lavoro e output della stazione precedente, {C}o parti e materie prime necessarie per avviare la produzione e l’approvvigionamento presso i fornitori. {C}· comprendere la struttura dei costi di magazzino, così da valutare se il costo associato ad un certo livello di scorte è maggiore o minore dei vantaggi introdotti nel sistema. {C}· comprendere le implicazioni finanziarie e stabilire delle efficaci misure di performance, in questo modo è possibile monitorare e controllare la redditività degli investimenti. Inventory Management di dettaglio: a questo livello vengono scelte le regole per gestire e controllare la giacenza di ogni singolo articolo tenuto a magazzino, come ad esempio quelle che regolano il livello di magazzino per ciascuna SKU. Considerando che non tutti gli articoli hanno la stessa importanza una volta classificati è possibile stabilire regole differenti per ciascun articolo evidenziando e gestendo caso per caso gli elementi più importanti. In particolare quando si parla di politiche di gestione delle scorte si deve valutare: {C}· quali articoli sono i più importanti {C}· come gli articoli devono essere controllati {C}· quanto ordinare ogni volta che è necessario {C}· ogni quanto tempo emettere un ordine Tipologie di scorte Ci sono molti modi per classificare le scorte una delle più utilizzate – anche a fini fiscalistici – è quella che tiene conto dei materiali che entrano all’interno del sistema produttivo, lo attraversano ed infine ne escono. Con un punto di vista di questo tipo è possibile classificare tutti i materiali in tre macrocategorie: {C}· Raw Materials: sono tutti gli articoli acquistati, ricevuti, ma che ancora non sono entrati nel processo produttivo. Possono includere: {C}o materi prime, {C}o componenti {C}o sotto-assiemi così come richiesti dalla distinta base. {C}· Work In Process (WIP): le Raw Materials che sono entrate nel processo produttivo ed hanno subito una parziale lavorazione oppure sono in attesa. {C}· Finished Goods: sono i prodotti finiti, quelli cioè che sono stati completamente trasformati e sono disponibili per la vendita. {C}· Distribution Inventory: sono i prodotti finiti presenti in tutti i magazzini del sistema di distribuzione fisica, che li rende disponibili ai clienti in luoghi diversi. {C}· MRO, Mantenaince, Repair and operating Supply: sono tutti quei prodotti che non entrano direttamente nel ciclo produttivo, ma che sono indispensabili per il corretto funzionamento dell’azienda. Fanno parte di questa categoria tutti gli indiretti di produzione, come gli utensili e le attrezzature consumabili, le parti di ricambio e l’attrezzatura necessaria per la manutenzione. Differenti funzioni aziendali sono coinvolte in maniera differente nella pianificazione ed il controllo di queste classi. Ad esempio la funzione acquisti compra materie prime, che saranno utilizzate direttamente in produzione, e allo stesso tempo approvvigiona le MRO a supporto di quest’ultima. La produzione è poi responsabile del processo che converte le Row Material in prodotti intermedi (WIP) e successivamente in prodotti finiti. Il canale distributivo gestisce i prodotti finiti e li rende disponibili in luoghi diverti nello stesso momento. Infine la manutenzione è responsabile dell’utilizzo delle MRO a supporto delle attività produttive. Una seconda classificazione può essere fatta in base alla funzione svolta dalla scorte, questa non ha finalità fiscali, ma solo gestionali. Gestire le scorte tenendo in considerazione questa seconda classificazione permette valutare meglio le necessità di disaccoppiamento tra domanda e fornitura e gestire i trade-off di costo in maniera più efficiente. {C}· Anticipation Stock: è una scorta che viene fatta in previsione di una domanda futura. Per esempio in vista di: {C}o picchi di domanda, {C}o campagne promozionali, {C}o chiusure programmate. In questo modo è possibile disaccoppiare la domanda dalla fornitura, mantenendo costante la produzione nel tempo: accumulando scorte nei periodi in cui la domanda è bassa ed erodendole quando è alta. Questo tipo di scorte sono tipicamente l’output di una strategia Level. {C}· Fluctuation Stock (Safety Stock): questo tipo di scorta viene fatta per assorbire le variazioni presenti nella domanda e nelle forniture. Quando la domanda supera le previsioni diventa necessario un buffer di sicurezza per garantire il livello di servizio. Per questo motivo, più è elevata la variabilità della domanda maggiore sarà la dimensione della scorta necessaria per evitare interruzioni nella produzione o ritardi nelle consegne ai clienti. {C}· Cycle Stock (Lot-size Inventory): quando si acquistano o si producono articoli in quantità maggiori di quelle immediatamente necessarie si genera lot-size inventory. In questo modo è possibile introdurre un buffer tra due lavorazioni successive oppure sfruttare le economie di scale dovute all’acquisto o alla produzione di grandi quantità. Anche in questo caso il trade off tra costo delle scorte e benefici introdotti deve essere analizzato. In genere l’introduzione nel sistema di cycle stock è giustificata quando: {C}o si vuole usufruire di sconti per grandi quantità, riducendo così il costo unitario dell’articolo acquistato; {C}o ridurre i costi di spedizione, diminuendone il numero e sfruttando gli sconti per trasporti a pieno carico; {C}o ridurre l’incidenza dei costi setup: producendo lotti più grandi è possibile spalmare questi costi su un numero maggiore di unità. Il cycle stock è così chiamato perché il livello di magazzino diminuisce man mano che si manifestano i fabbisogni e aumenta ciclicamente quando sono ricevuti gli ordini dai propri fornitori o dalla produzione. {C}· Transportation inventory: questa tipologia di scorte deve essere tenuta in considerazione quando il tempo richiesto per il trasporto da una locazione ad un altra non è trascurabile. Quando le distanze sono relativamente lunghe il quantitativo dei materiali in transito può essere molto elevato e rappresentare un costo rilevante. la dimensione di queste scorte può essere modificata dal management ad esempio modificando il design del canale di distribuzione oppure cambiando le modalità di trasporto. Nel fare queste scelte sarà necessario tenere in considerazione il trade off tra costo della scorta e livello di servizio offerto. {C}· Hedge Inventory: alcuni materiali, come minerali e commodities, sono venduti attraverso un libero mercato globale. Per questo motivo il loro prezzo è soggetto a forti fluttuazioni in base alla domanda e alla fornitura. Per questo a volte è possibile acquistare un quantitativo di materiale extra così da approfittare di un prezzo particolarmente basso o anticipare un futuro trend crescente. In questo modo il costo di queste scorte è minore del vantaggio economico ottenuto anticipando l’acquisto. Costo del magazzino Il costo connesso con la gestione del magazzino è generalmente la somma di più componenti, non è sufficiente considerare solo il costo di mantenimento a magazzino, ma devono essere tenuti di conto quello dell’articolo, quello connesso con l ‘emissione degli ordini, i costi di stock out e quelli legati alla capacità produttiva. Questi costi sono utilizzati per valutare i trade off esistenti e prendere le opportune decisioni, valutando gli impatti che le scorte hanno da un punto di vista economico. {C}· Costo del prodotto: il costo di un prodotto viene calcolato in maniera diversa a seconda della sua natura. Se si tratta di un materiale acquistato, dovrà tener conto del prezzo d’acquisto, dei costi di trasporto e delle eventuali assicurazioni e dazi necessari per far prevenire l’articolo a destinazione. Nel caso invece in cui l’articolo sia prodotto internamente all’azienda per calcolare il costo di prodotto si dovranno considerare i costi per i materiali diretti, per la manodopera diretta e quelli relativi agli overhead. {C}· Costo di emissione di un ordine: anche in questo caso si deve fare una distinzione in base alla natura dell’oggetto, infatti in caso sia un articolo acquistato questo costo deriverà da tutte le attività connesse con l’emissione di un ordine. Nel caso in cui l’articolo venga prodotto si dovrà considerare non solo il costo per l’attività di controllo della produzione connessa con l’ordine, ma anche il costo del set-up e come sua diretta conseguenza anche quello legato ad un minore utilizzo delle risorse. Infatti se una risorsa è impegnate in attività di set-up non può essere produttiva, quindi maggiori sono i set-up minore sarà il tempo in cui la macchina è produttiva. {C}· Costi di mantenimento a magazzino (Carrying costs): questa voce tiene conto di tutti i costi legati all’attività di immagazzinamento, comprende quindi sia il costo delle attrezzature e della manodopera impiegata nella gestione del magazzino, sia il costo del capitale immobilizzato. Inoltre anche il rischio che l’azienda corre tenendo materiale in magazzino deve essere costificato, infatti la marce potrebbe essere ad rubata, danneggiata oppure scadere. {C}· Costo di Stock Out: quando una scorta di articoli viene esaurita, un ordine che li richiede deve attendere fino al reintegro dello stock oppure essere annullato. Questa situazione genera inevitabilmente dei costi, che sono a volte molto difficili da stimare, poiché non è sempre possibile stimare attentamente: il margine di profitto perso, le ripercussioni dovute alla perdita dei clienti o le penali da pagarsi per i ritardi. Data la difficoltà del calcolo spesso questo costo viene stimato all’interno di un range credibile. {C}· Costo connessi con la capacità: sono tutti quei costi che si sostengono per modificare il livello di capacità disponibile in azienda così da far fronte a variazioni di domanda. Considerato che la decisione di mantenere un determinato livello di magazzino, di fatto comporta l’applicazione di una coerente strategia di gestione della capacità, i costi di questa scelta devono essere valutati così da scegliere la politica migliore. Valorizzazione del magazzino Esistono quattro metodi principali utilizzati per calcolare il costo del magazzino. Ciascuno di questi ha implicazioni differenti da un punto di vista contabile. Se i prezzi sono stabili, allora tutti e quattro i metodi produrranno circa lo stesso risultato, ma in condizioni più dinamiche, dove cioè i prezzi oscillano in maniera accentuata, le differenze possono essere notevoli. Queste tecniche sono utilizzate a fini contabili, non è poi necessario a fini gestionali seguire le stesse regole: {C}· FIFO (First In First Out): questa tecnica presuppone che gli articoli più vecchi in giacenza vengano venduti o consumati per primi. Quando i prezzi hanno un trend crescente con questa tecnica i versamenti avranno un costo superiore ed il valore dei ricevimenti sarà sovrastimato. Il contrario vale nel caso di trend di prezzi decrescente. {C}· LIFO (Last In First Out): al contrario della precedente, in questo caso sono gli articolo più nuovi, quindi gli ultimi versati a magazzino i primi ad essere prelevati. Con questa tecnica quando i prezzi crescono i versamenti saranno effettuati al prezzo più basso, ma quando i prezzi sono crescenti si otterranno forti distorsioni nel valore del magazzino. {C}· Costo Medio: Con il metodo del costo medio il valore dal magazzino si ottiene calcolando la media aritmetica dei valori di carico, senza distinguere tra i diversi lotti ricevuti. Questa tecnica sicuramente molto semplice viene utilizzata solo in regime di costo stabile, perché in presenza di trend, sia positivo che negativo introduce delle forti distorsioni. {C}· Costo Standard: con questa tecnica tutti i prelievi vengono valorizzati con un valore predeterminato detto costo standard. Il costo standard è un valore predeterminato, in sede di programmazione sulla base dei: {C}o costi medi sostenuti (storici) {C}o previsioni di mercato {C}o condizioni di produzione dell'azienda Con questa tecnica non è necessario aggiornare in modo continuo i valori di prelievo, lasciando lo standard immutato fino a quando non si verificano variazioni sensibili sui valori previsti. Il metodo del costo standard non può essere usato, per quanto riguarda i fini civilistici e fiscali, per valorizzare le rimanenze di fine periodo; di conseguenza viene applicato soprattutto per motivi di controllo dell'efficienza e,quindi, spesso viene affiancato da altri metodi. Misure di performance: Le imprese considerano le scorte alla stregua di un investimento, le scorte immobilizzano fondi altrimenti destinabili a scopi differenti e l’impresa può dover ricorrere al prestito per finanziare l’investimento in scorte. Quindi da un punto di vista finanziario devono essere utilizzate meno scorte possibili. A questo scopo sono necessarie alcune indicatori per tenere sotto controllo il magazzino. Una prima misura è certamente il valore totale del magazzino, che da una prima stima del capitale immobilizzato. Questo dato però non è legato alle vendite, quindi i due più comuni indici per valutare l’efficienza del magazzino in relazione alle vendite sono: {C}· indice di rotazione: questo viene calcolato come rapporto tra il costo del venduto annuo, diviso il valore medio delle scorte. Il costo del venduto è il costo sostenuto dall’azienda per produrre i bei o servizi offerti, non comprende cioè i costi commerciali ne quelli amministrativi. Il valore medio del magazzino invece è il valore del magazzino valorizzato utilizzando il costo unitario. Il valore di questo indice più essere estremamente differente a seconda del tipo di industry presa in considerazione. Inoltre rappresenta un indicazione di quanto sono remunerativi gli investimenti e può essere considerato al pari di un ROI, infatti se si aumenta l’indice di rotazione, a parità di costo del venduto significa utilizzare un magazzino più basso quindi con un ritorno più elevato. {C}· giorni di copertura: questo indice misura in numero di settimane il valore delle scorte immagazzinate nel sistema in un dato istante. Viene calcolato come valore dello stock diviso il fabbisogno giornaliero. Di fatto rappresenta l’inverso dell’indice di rotazione, quindi le informazioni che se ne possono trarre sono le stesse. ANalisi ABC: Nell’ XIX secolo Vilfredo Pareto, analizzando la distribuzione della ricchezza di Milano osservò che il 20% della popolazione deteneva l’80% della ricchezza. Questo concetto per cui pochi elementi hanno una grande rilevanza e molti hanno invece importanza scarsa, è stato applicato in molti contesti differenti ed è noto come “Principio di Pareto”. Esso vale nella vita di tutti i giorni e anche nei sistemi di gestione delle scorte, in cui pochi articoli assorbono gran parte del capitale investito nel magazzino. Qualsiasi sistema di controllo delle scorte deve stabilire quanto ordinare e quando. Quasi sempre il controllo dell’inventario però coinvolge un numero così elevato di articoli che non è conveniente modellare uno specifico approccio per ciascuno di essi. Per risolvere questa criticità si può ricorrere alla classificazione ABC che divide i beni stoccati in tre gruppi: {C}· Classe A: beni ad elevato valore d’impiego, questi costituiscono il 20% degli articoli che generano l’80% del valore movimentato. {C}· Classe B: beni a moderato valore d’impiego, rappresentano circa il 30% degli articoli {C}· Classe C: Beni a basso valore d’impiego, rappresentano la maggior parte degli articoli gestiti a magazzino, circa il 50%. Con il termine valore d’impiego si intende un indicatore dell’importanza relativa di un articolo rispetto agli altri. Ad esempio un articolo con un valore unitario basso, ma utilizzato in elevati volumi può essere più importante di un articolo con un costo unitario elevato, ma utilizzato meno frequentemente. Uno dei metodi più utilizzati per calcolare l’importanza relativa degli articoli è quello di moltiplicare il loro valore unitario per l’utilizzo annuo che ne viene fatto. Questo calcolo genera un valore di impiego annuo, ordinando opportunamente gli articoli si determina l’appartenenza di ciascuno ad una delle tre classi. Questa classificazione ha lo scopo di stabilire un appropriato grado di controllo per ciascun articolo. Quindi la politica di gestione e il controllo dell’accuratezza del dato di giacenza dovrà essere più elevata per gli articoli di classe A, che hanno un elevato valore d’impiego, mentre per gli articoli di classe B e C si possono ipotizzare modelli di controllo meno accurati in virtù del minor valore che essi movimentano. Questa classificazione non tiene conto dell’importanza che gli articoli rivestono all’interno del processo produttivo, quindi articoli critici possono essere inclusi all’interno delle classi A e B anche se il mero valore d’impiego non lo giustificherebbe. Politiche di gestione delle scorte: Lot Sizing: Determinare la dimensione del lotto significa stabilire qual è la quantità corretta per la quale emettere un ordine. Per le parti prodotte in azienda questa grandezza determina il lotto di produzione, mentre per le parti acquistate rappresenta la quantità ordinata al fornitore. In generale le tecniche di lottizzazione possono seguire criteri differenti per la determinazione della quantità ottimale. Alcune infatti sfruttano l’esperienza del personale e la conoscenza della propria realtà per calcolare un valore in maniera qualitativa, altre invece cercano di valutare il trade off esistente tra le varie componenti di costo, in genere quello che esiste tra l’ordering cost ed il carrying cost. È possibile classificare queste tecniche in due categorie: {C}· Tecniche a quantità fissa {C}· Tecniche a quantità variabile tra le principali tecniche a quantità fissa ci sono: {C}· Fixed Order quantity: consiste nello stabilire a priori una quantità fissa da ordinare e ogni volta che si è nella condizione di dover reintegrare la giacenza a magazzino si ordina esattamente quella quantità o suoi multipli. In questo modo non si può avere garanzia d’ottimalità perché il dimensionamento del lotto può essere fatto con qualsiasi criterio; questo criterio è spesso applicato però per articoli a basso valore, per cui sovradimensionare le scorte ha un impatto sui costi molto limitato, oppure questa scelta può essere obbligata in presenza di vincoli impiantistici o scelte dei fornitori. {C}· Economic Order Quantity: rappresenta un caso particolare della tecnica del Fixed Order Quantity, in cui la quantità fissa da ordinare “EOQ” viene calcolata prendendo in considerazione i costi di stoccaggio (carrying cost) e i costi legati all’ordine (ordering cost). il modello EOQ funziona bene in contesti dove la domanda è abbastanza costante, infatti per eseguire il calcolo è necessario stimarela domanda totale annua, il costo totale annuo legato all’emissione degli ordini, il costo del capitale ed il valore del materiale l’EOQ solitamente si applica a situazioni che gestiscono domanda indipendente. Si genera Cycle stock, ma non Anticipation stock Le principali tecniche a a quantità variabile sono: {C}· Lot for Lot: è una tecnica che consiste nel ordinare una quantità esattamente pari al fabbisogno, in questo modo si produce o acquista solamente quanto necessario, senza mantenere alcuna giacenza per i periodi futuri, si evita cioè di fare Anticipation Stock e anche Cycle Stock. Inoltre il carring cost è minimo, ma si dovrà affrontare un ordering cost elevato. Questa tecnica viene solitamente utilizzata all’interno di strumenti di pianificazione quali l’MRP o l’MPS, quindi in contesti sia di domanda dipendente che indipendente. {C}· Days of supply: questa tecnica di lot sizing consiste nel dimensionare il lotto in maniera variabile considerandolo pari alla somma dei fabbisogni di “n” periodi futuri. Questa tecnica risulta molto utilizzate all’interno dei sistemi MRP, perché si dispone di un piano di cui è possibile accorpare i fabbisogni. In questo modo si genera Anticipation stock, perché si produce sulla base di fabbisogni futuri. La scelta del numero n di periodi in cui eseguire l’accorpamento è libera e può essere il risultato della valutazione dei trade off di costo, oppure può essere scelta in maniera arbitraria sulla base della natura dell’oggetto e della propria esperienza. Ad esempio per articoli di classe C è possibile che la dimensione del lotto abbia una copertura molto elevata, magari anche annuale. {C}· Period Order Quantity (POQ): è un caso particolare della tecnica del Days of Supply. Il funzionamento è lo stesso, cioè quando si emette un ordine questo è dimensionato in moto tale da essere pari alla somma dei fabbisogni stabiliti per i prossimi n periodi. Il Period Order Quantity, permette però di calcolare il numero di periodi di copertura, valutando il trade off tra Carrying cost e Ordering Cost. Per fare questo è necessario prima calcolare l’EOQ, poi lo si divide per la stima della domanda annua e si moltiplica per il numero dei giorni nell’anno. Così facendo si calcola il periodo di copertura ottimale espresso in numero di giorni. Order Review: Per definire in maniera completa una politica di gestione delle scorte non è sufficiente solo dimensionare il lotto di produzione/acquisto, ma occorre stabilire la frequenza con cui effettuare gli ordini. La combinazione delle due scelte, frequenza del riordino e lot size determina quindi in maniera completa la politica di gestione della scorta. Le politiche di order review sono in genere classficate in: {C}· Frequenza variabile {C}· Frequenza fissa Questo tipo di scelta può essere frutto di scelte aziendali legate quindi ad una valutazione dei trade off esistenti tra i costi oppure dettata da vincoli di produzione o del fornitore. Order Review: Frequenza variabile I modelli di Order review di questo tipo in genere mirano a stabilire uno specifico livello di giacenza R (punto di riordino), in coincidenza del quale emettere un nuovo ordine. Un ordine di dimensione Q viene perciò emesso quando le scorte disponibili raggiungono il punto R. Per scorte disponibili si intende la quantità giacente a magazzino che non è stata impegnata, cioè che non è stata ancora riservata. Con un approccio di questo tipo, se immaginando la domanda ed il lead time noti e costanti, la soluzione che minimizza il costo sarà quella che permette di ricevere la quantità ordinata Q esattamente quanto la giacenza di magazzino raggiunge lo zero. Seguendo questa logica è possibile calcolare il punto di riordino come R = D x LT, cioè esattamente uguale al fabbisogno che si manifesta durante il lead time. Con questa tecnica è necessario monitorare in maniera continua la giacenza e nel momento in cui si raggiunge il punto R, si emette un ordine di dimensione pari a Q. Solitamente questo tipo di politica viene utilizzata in coppia con un lot sizing di tipo a Fixed Order Quantity, spesso espressa mediante la sua forma più raffinata che è l’EOQ. Un semplice modello di questo tipo che considera la domanda costante è poco realistico, perciò rilassando tale vincolo è possibile modificare il calcolo del punto di riordino per far fronte ad una domanda variabile quindi stocastica. Per fare questo si introduce nel sistema una scorta di sicurezza, che rappresenta una quantità extra di materiale mantenuto in giacenza proprio per assorbire gli effetti connessi con la varianza della domanda. In un contesto di questo tipo il punto di riordino può essere calcolato come: R = D * LT + SS dove : {C}· D = la domanda media {C}· Lt = lead time {C}· SS = la scorta di sicurezza ritenuta necessaria. La scorta dovrà essere dimensionata in modo da assorbire la varianza della domanda durante tutto il periodo di esposizione allo stock out, che in questo modello è rappresentato dal solo lead time, infatti una volta raggiunta la soglia del punto di riordino ed emesso un ordine, non si potrà ripristinare il magazzino prima che sia passato il Lead time, pertanto eventuali variazioni nella domanda potrebbero azzerare lo stock. La scorta dovrà essere dimensionata in modo da assorbire la variabilità durante tutto il periodo di esposizione allo stock out, che in questo modello è rappresentato dal solo lead time, infatti una volta raggiunta la soglia minima (punto di riordino) ed emesso un ordine, non si potrà ripristinare il magazzino prima che sia passato il Lead time: all’interno di questo lasso temporale, eventuali incrementi inattesi della domanda potrebbero consumare l’intera giacenza. Livello di servizio Il livello di servizio è strettamente legato al concetto di stock-out (e quindi alla scorta di sicurezza). Il dimensionamento della scorta di sicurezza deve essere fatto in funzione del tipo di performance che si vuole garantire: esempi potrebbero essere il fill rate (ovvero la quantità consegnata in tempo) oppure il numero di stock-out (ovvero il numero di ordini non soddisfatti quando richiesto, indipendentemente dalla quantità inevasa). Utilizzando tecniche statistiche, è possibile dimensionare la scorta di sicurezza in funzione della variabilità della domanda: se essa è distribuita in modo normale, sarà possibile identificare un livello di stock che – statisticamente – garantirà il raggiungimento di un determinato livello di servizio (ad esempio, il 95% del fill rate, oppure il 5% di stock-out). Lead Time di Sicurezza: mentre la scorta di sicurezza è utilizzata per prevenire gli effetti indesiderati connessi con la variabilità della domanda, il lead time di sicurezza ha lo scopo di prevenire l’incertezza sulla puntualità dell’approvvigionamento: infatti i produttori o i fornitori potrebbero fornire prestazioni diverse da quanto stabilito – ovvero potrebbe darsi il caso che il lead time concordato non venga rispettato - . Si tratta di una circostanza frequente, che impatta direttamente sulle consegne, con conseguente diminuzione del livello di servizio e soddisfazione del cliente. Per limitare l’impatto dei ritardi si può allora introdurre il Lead Time di sicurezza: in questo modo si ordina prima del necessario, accettando però di avere una scorta media più alta. Order review: Frequenza Fissa In un modello a tempi fissi sia il controllo delle scorte sia l’emissione di un ordine avviene solo in determinati istanti temporali (es. una volta al mese, una volta a settima ect). I modelli a periodo fisso generano quantità da ordinare variabili, in funzione del tasso di consumo che si è verificato durante il periodo di riordino R(t). Inoltre richiedono l’impiego di scorte di sicurezza maggiori rispetto ai modelli a frequenza variabile. Infatti controllando le scorte solamente all’atto della revisione periodica può accadere che una domanda particolarmente elevata azzeri le giacenze immediatamente dopo l’emissione di un ordine. Questa situazione passerebbe inosservata fino alla successiva revisione, ma una volta emesso il nuovo ordine, trascorrerebbe ancora del tempo prima di ricevere la merce (Lead time). Per questo motivo il periodo di esposizione allo stock out per modelli a quantità variabile e frequenza fissa è pari all’intervallo di riordino R(t) più il lead time (LT). La scorta di sicurezza deve proteggere dallo stock out sia durante il periodo di revisione, sia durante il lead time esistente tra l’emissione dell’ordine e la ricezione della merce a magazzino. Per calcolare la quantità corretta da ordinare si esegue la differenza tra la giacenza attuale rilevata al momento della revisione ed un livello di magazzino target. Il livello di magazzino target viene calcolato come la quantità di materiale necessaria per soddisfare il fabbisogno che si ha dal momento in cui si emette un nuovo ordine fino all’arrivo a magazzino dell’ordine successivo, quindi un lasso di tempo pari al periodo di revisione R(t) più il lead time (LT). Quindi: TS (Target Stock) = D x ( R + LT) + SS ' Dove: {C}· D = Domanda Media {C}· R = intervallo di rilevazione {C}· LT = Lead Time {C}· SS = Scorta di sicurezza, che dovrà essere dimensionata a protezione del periodo R + LT La quantità da ordinare Q si ricava per differenza '''Q = TS – GIA (giacenza rilevata) ' Sistemi di controllo visivo: '''Two Bin System: '''un sistema a doppio contenitore richiede la presenza fisica di due contenitori separati dove stoccare il materiale. Dal primo contenitore si prelevano gli articoli da impiegare, mentre il secondo fornisce una riserva di scorta sufficiente fino al reintegro. Idealmente nel secondo contenitore si trova una quantità pari al punto di riordino, quando il primo contenitore è vuoto e si comincia ad utilizzare materiale dal secondo si emette l’ordine di reintegro. In realtà non è strettamente necessario che i due contenitori siano separati, è sufficiente ad esempio separare con un divisore un unico recipiente. Controllo della giacenza fisica: Di norma il magazzino contabile diverge da quello fisico e l’affidabilità dei dati di inventario esprime il livello di aderenza tra i due. Ogni sistema deve avere una certa omogeneità, delimitata da margini di tolleranza predefiniti, tra quanto registrato a livello contabile e la giacenza effettivamente esistente. Se si gestisse il magazzino come un’area non presidiata si consentirebbe il prelievo di articoli sia per attività autorizzate che non autorizzate. Perfino quando i prelievi sono legittimi questi possono non essere registrati per mancanza di tempo, oppure gli articoli possono essere messi in locazioni errate, possono venir rubati o semplicemente persi. Per far si che le parti fluiscano in maniera regolare ed efficiente attraverso il sistema produttivo è necessario che tutte le movimentazioni siano registrate. Per mantenere coerenza tra questi dati si utilizzano in genere due tecniche: {C}· l’inventario periodico {C}· la conta ciclica '''Inventario periodico: è quell’attività di verifica della giacenza reale per tutti gli articoli gestiti a magazzino in azienda. Dato l’elevato numero di articoli da controllare è necessario molto tempo per completare la verifica, quindi spesso è si chiude lo stabilimento, fermando la produzione. L’attività di conta fisica è però necessaria ai fini fiscali e quindi spesso in concomitanza con la fine del periodo contabile (l’anno), sfruttando la chiusura azienda natalizia si esegue questo compito. L’inventario di fine anno è un attività complessa, frenetica e costosa, infatti per controllare la giacenza di migliaia di articoli è necessario assegnare molte risorse. L’attività risulta inoltre stressante perché vi è l’obbligo di finire in concomitanza con la fine dell’anno. Le risorse impiegate sono spesso prive di esperienza e quindi la possibilità di errore cresce. Controllando solamente una volta l’anno si risponde solamente all’obbligo contabile, non possibile identificare eventuali cause d’errore e correggerle. Conta ciclica: è una tecnica per facilitare la conta fisica della giacenza, in cui gli articoli vengono contati con un’elevata frequenza e non una volta l’anno come nel caso precedente. Il conteggio dipende dalla disponibilità di personale addetto a quest’attività. Alcune aziende hanno personale dedicato a questo, altre incaricano i magazzinieri di eseguire i controlli durante i periodi di inattività, altre ancora incaricano aziende esterne. Nonostante con questa tecnica ci sia un impegno di risorse continuo durante tutto l’anno in realtà non è più dispendiosa del tradizionale inventario, dove spesso si è costretti a fermare la produzione completamente per anche una o più settimane, inoltre la possibilità di utilizzare risorse esperte velocizza il processo e diminuisce la probabilità d’errore. Sfruttando la maggior frequenza della conta è poi possibile stabilire frequenze differenti per classi di articoli differenti, ad esempio riprendendo la classificazione basata sul valore d’utilizzo annuo, che suddivide gli articoli in tre classi A, B e C è possibile controllare gli articoli più importanti (A) con una frequenza molto maggiore rispetto agli articoli meno costosi. Una volta rilevata la giacenza reale, questa viene confrontata con quella a sistema e in base alla differenza percentuale si provvede ad aggiornare il dato contabile. Ancora una volta così facendo è possibile controllare in maniera più serrata gli articoli di classe A e B rispetto agli articoli di classe C, dove le tolleranze potranno essere più lasche in virtù del basso valore d’utilizzo di questi componenti. Infine controllando il processo in maniera così accurata è possibile individuare in maniera tempestiva eventuali problemi o comportamenti errati, risolvendo le cause dell’errore.